


Az Anti-Hohenheim Klub

by Andro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Action, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Fights, Gen, Humor
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: A fanfiction a 2003-mas animét veszi alapul!Ed és Envy megtudják, hogy testvérek, majd Envy meg akarja ölni a fiatal alkimistát. De Ednek támad egy mentőötlete





	Az Anti-Hohenheim Klub

Ed döbbenten állt, miután Dante közölte velük a dolgot. Nem, az nem lehet! Nem lehet igaz! Ránézett Envyre, aki összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá. Úgy tűnt, a homonculust igencsak felbőszítette a dolog, hogy ők ketten egy vérből valók. De a fiatal alkimista nem tudta megemészteni a dolgot. Nem, az lehetetlen! Igaz, hogy nem sokat tudott Hohenheim múltjáról, de ez akkor sem lehet igaz. Ez a valami, ez a lelketlen szörnyeget akkor sem lehet a testvére! Az nem lehet! Az képtelenség!  
– Ez nem igaz… – suttogta maga elé. – Nem lehet… Nem lehet…  
– Most már minden világos – hallotta meg Envy dühtől és undortól csepegő hangját. – Már világos, miért hasonlítasz úgy rá. Az arcod, a hajad, a szemed! Olyan, mint az övé! De ezért megfizetsz!  
Edre támadt, olyan intenzitással, hogy a szőke fiúnak alig maradt ideje felkészülni és kivédeni a támadást. Tudta, hogy Envy veszélyes ellenfél, hiszen nemcsak kiváló manipulátor és kém volt, hanem a közelharcban is igencsak jeleskedett. Kiváló harcos volt, erős, akrobatikus mozgású, így Ed tudta, hogy nehezen tud majd felülkerekedni rajta. Körbetáncolták a báltermet, ütések és rúgások váltották egymást, Envy pedig mindent megtett, hogy legyőzze Edet. A fiú tudta, hogy a homonculust most nemcsak a puszta harci vágy hajtja, nemcsak teszteli az erejét, de dühös és gyilkos indulatai is vannak. Pont ezért sokkal veszélyesebb volt, mint máskor, ha összeakaszkodtak. Ed fokozottan figyelt, nehogy hibát vétsen, ám nem volt elég óvatos. Egy óvatlan pillanatban Envynek sikerült őt hasba rúgnia, amitől az ifjú alkimista fájdalmas nyögéssel görnyedt össze. Ellenfele ezt kihasználva újabbat rúgott bele, majd elkapta, és a földhöz vágta. Ed felordított, ahogy a teste a kemény padlónak csapódott, ám még feleszmélni sem volt ideje, amikor valaki ráült, és jobb karját megragadva a földhöz szegezte. Ed szabadulni akart, és amikor felnézett, haragtól csillogó lila szemeket látott, egy hozzájuk tartozó csinos, fiatal fiú arcát és zöldes-fekete hajkoronát. Envy.

– Eressz el, Envy! – kiabált Ed, de nem ért el vele semmit. – Mi a fene ütött beléd?  
– Te! Minden a te hibád! Minden a te hibád! – üvöltött Envy, és szabad kezével Ed arcába vágott. – A te hibád! A te hibád! – minden egyes szót egy-egy ütés kísért, Ed arca pedig hamarosan vérben úszott. – A te hibád! Miattad, meg az öcséd miatt hagyott el engem! Lecserélt, mint egy megunt ruhát, eldobott, mint egy használt rongyot! Lecserélt! – A homonculus hangja eszelős volt, kihallatszott belőle az irigység, féltékenység és valami mély fájdalom, aminek hallatán Ed szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. – Gyűlölöm, ha lecserélnek! Engem senki sem cserélhet le! Senki!  
Újabb ütések érték a fiatal alkimista arcát, aki kétségbeesetten próbálta védeni magát bal kezével, de nem sokat ért el vele. A védekezés szemmel láthatóan feldühítette Envyt, mert abbahagyta az ütlegelést, és kezét egy hosszú, késre emlékeztető éles és hegyet tárgyra változtatta. Ed levegő után kapkodva, elkerekedett szemekkel nézett szembe a féltestvérével. Tennie kellett valamit, különben tudta, Envy végez vele, és még nem halhatott meg. Nem addig, amíg nem adta vissza Al testét, amíg nem szerezte vissza azt, amit a Kapu tőle is elvett. Nem addig, amíg le nem győzték Dantét és nem mentették meg Amestrist. Az agya lázasan dolgozott, miközben Envyre nézett, aki szemében eszelős tűzzel, vigyorogva emelte fel pengévé változtatott kezét. Látszott rajta, hogy élvezi a pillanatot.  
– Búcsúzz el az életedtől, Mitugrász! – kacagott fel a homonculus, majd készült, hogy lecsapjon.  
– Várj! – kiáltott fel Ed. – Igazad van, elhagyott téged, de nem te vagy az egyetlen! Engem és Alt is elhagyott! Ami történt, egyikünk hibája sem, hanem azé a szőke, szakállas idiótáé, aki nem tudott megmaradni egy nő mellett! Ő tehet mindenről, nem te, nem és nem Al! Felfogod ezt, Envy?!

Ed látta, hogy Envy keze megremeg, és csak reménykedni tudott, hogy szavai elérte a homonculus agyáig. Nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy Envy valóban megértette, amit mondott, és levegő után kapkodva, hevesen dobogó szívvel várta a folytatást. Al tőle nem messze feküdt, félig összetört páncél volt csupán, egy hangot sem adott, Ed azt sem tudta, él-e még, vagy a lelke távozott. Nem merte elfordítani a fejét, megszakítani az Envyvel való szemkontaktust, míg nem volt biztos a dolgában. Aztán lassan, nagyon lassan, Envy pengévé változott keze visszaváltozott rendes kézzé, amely a homonculus oldala mellé hullott. A homonculus elengedte Ed kezét, majd lemászott a fiúról, és felállt.  
– Igazad van – bólintott, és a kezét nyújtotta a szőke fiúnak. – Igazad van, Törpe!  
– Ne merészelj törpének hívni! – morogta Ed, de hagyta, hogy Envy talpra segítse. A másik jókedvűen kuncogott. – Szóval, igazam van? – kérdezte végül az alkimista, miközben felsője ujjával igyekezett tisztára törölni az arcát. Mindene fájt, de ezt nem mutatta volna ki.  
– Igen, minden annak az átkozottnak a hibája – mondta Envy. – Elhagyott minket, nem kellettünk neki. Megérdemelné, hogy jól fenéken billentsük.  
– Azzal kicsit elkéstünk – sóhajtott fel Ed -, de van egy jobb ötletem. Csináljunk klubot.  
– Klubot?! – pislogott meglepetten a homonculus. – Milyen klubot?  
– Egy Anti-Hohenheim Klubot, ahol kedvünkre szidhatjuk azt a rohadékot, amiért elhagyott minket. Vagy bármi másért, ami eszünkbe jut.

Envy meghányta vetette a dolgot, majd elvigyorodott, és bólintott. A két fivér gyorsan egyetértésre jutott a klubbal kapcsolatban, és hamarosan már hangosan, egymást túllicitálva becsmérelték és illették gúnynevekkel azt a férfit, akinek a létezésüket köszönhették, de aki sosem volt ott, ha szükségük volt rá. Ha nem is mindenben, de ebben az egyben legalább egyetértettek.

 

Vége

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Anti-Hohenheim Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846929) by [Andro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro)




End file.
